


A Civilian, A Hero, And A Ninja

by AishiCc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Genji, Bonding, Emily ships it, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gency mentioned, Lenily, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Deja Ryu, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Lena takes her ninja 'big brother' Genji home after a quick mission and introduces him to her girlfriend Emily, and authentic British tea.
Relationships: Emily & Genji Shimada - Relationship, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Lena "Tracer" Oxton & Genji Shimada, Minor Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	A Civilian, A Hero, And A Ninja

Not sure how many fics like this there are but hey more fluffy Femslash is a win win right? I was thinking how cute platonic Deja Ryu is and this kinda popped into my head. So yeah let's have Genji met and bond with Emily and Lena is all for it. Mostly focuses on that with some cute Lena with Emily and Genji moments. Recently got into the Fandom with all the Overwatch 2 stuff, no friends play the game so didn't play much Overwatch. Genji is still my fave, I swear I have a soft spot for nice people who have trouble showing it due to trauma. So yeah most fics will have some /Genji or &Genji in it somewhere. Currently working on a few ideas but this one was finished first so it's going up first. Hope it goes over well.

 **WarNinGs** : Fluff, Femslash, Bonding, Big Brother Genji, Set shortly after Recall if that matters, One Shot? 

**Aishi Say**

" _Wonder if I have time to visit Emily? No, better stay focused."_

Official game line from Tracer if fighting on the King's Row map. 

**EmiLyleNaeMiLylENaeMilYleNaemIlyLenA**

Lena waved dismissively as she unlocked her front door, "There is _nothing_ to worry about."

"She is a civilian," Genji reminded his friend, cradling his injured right arm as he scanned for anything even remotely threatening.

Lena sighed dramatically, "Not this _again."_

"This? No, Lena I trust her because I trust you," Genji clarified, not mentioning he could crush the woman in question's skull with his left hand if need be. 

Turning Lena gave her often moody friend a warm smile, Genji didn't trust just anyone, "Thanks for that. Why bring it up then?"

"It is best not to get her involved in technically illegal activities." Genji answered, they had not been hunted after protecting France but Overwatch was still not 'above board' as some of his teammates would say. The cyborg could care less if his activities were legal if they saved lives but he had been raised yakuza and trained as a ninja so legal was more relative to him. 

Lena paused opening the door, "It's sweet of you to worry about her but she's like us, damn the rules if it saves lives. Now let's get you inside and fixed up eh?"

Genji sighed, "It is nothing that,"

Lena pressed a finger to his faceplate stopping him mid-protest even though her finger in no way hindered his ability to speak. "None of that. What if another minor upraising happens hmm? Inside with you now." She smirked when Genji shrugged and entered the building, closing the door behind them she scanned the room. Nodding to herself she relaxed, "Sit I'll be right back!"

Shaking his head Genji scanned the livingroom noting a small collection of framed pictures on a small table between the end of the couch and the window. Moving over to them he chuckled at the barbeque disaster, Lena and Winston not surprising, the fact Lena had one with him caught his attention. Lena had always treated him like he was no more of a freak than anyone else in Overwatch even if that was not the truth, her positive energy was still infectious. Shaking his head fondly he sat down on the couch as instructed, scrunching the sleeve on his right arm even higher up his arm studying the torn artificial muscle. It was a simple repair with the right tools, which the jet had not had since Overwatch was over stocked just yet. Soft footsteps on tile were ignored since Lena getting herself a snack after a fight was nothing new and this was her home. A soft gasp drew his head up and to the side, blinking at the red-head in jeans and a lose teal sweatshirt he assumed was Emily. "Sorry to startle you."

Emily looked up from her tea when she swore she heard Lena's voice. Frowning she shook her head chiding herself for wishful thinking before walking into the livingroom and freezing with a soft gasp. She did not recognize the intruder until they turned to face her, his helmet recognizable from the front. The cyborg ninja Lena had trained and worked with when in Overwatch Genji Shimada. He had been in France and had saved Lena from smashing into a giant robot hand if nothing else. At his apology she snapped out of her shock, "Not at all. Lena did not mention you would be dropping by."

Genji nodded, "It was unplanned on our part."

"I knew making sure I had one of these cases would come in handy." Lena grinned holding up her prize before noticing Genji was facing towards the kitchen. "Oh. Sorry for just droppin' in Luv but there was a little problem with some nasty birdies and you know how that goes."

Emily nodded, Talon had attacked and Genji had been hurt protecting her, civilians, both. "It was just a start nothing worth fighting over. So coffee?"

"Sounds good," Lena answered setting the case down in Genji's lap, "Stay."

Genji nodded as he opened the case leaving Lena to do whatever she was going to do in the kitchen. He was aware of Emily moving closer to the couch no doubt curious about him and his injury. Visor tilted up when Lena popped back into existence before him holding out a cup, "That's not coffee."

Lena smiled, "Nope, but it'll wake you up a little while I make some."

Genji glanced at Emily shoulders lowering slightly, "Lena..."

"shh," Lena soothed reaching out to lay a hand along the smooth metal covering her friend's cheek, "I know but she won't I promise."

Sighing Genji gave a small nod and Lena handed him the cup before zipping off. "You may ask."

"Lena said you don't like to take your mask off even around the others." Emily moved closer wondering what expression he was making while watching her. 

"I do not care for the looks of fear or...pity," Looking down at his all but useless right arm for a moment he looked up at the stranger Lena had so much faith in. "Would you assist me?"

"Not sure I can be much help patching you up," Emily wasn't sure how badly the man was hurt but he seemed well enough, and wasn't leaking anything. 

Genji shook his head, "No, my helmet."

"You can't just yank it off?" Emily eyed the helmet unsure, Lena had said the visor part was detachable so who knew.

Genji chuckled softly, "I can yes, consider it a show of trust."

"oh...Thank you." Setting her cup down she moved to stand before the armored man, gripping the bottom of the helmet she gave it a tug and felt it come with her easily so she gently removed it. Setting it down she turned to see what had been hidden and blinked. The left side of Genji's face was covered in a burn scar, eye seemingly fully intact so the burns had been extensive but could have been worst. A slash under his left eye stood out beyond the burns that ran along his nose down to his chin, which was covered in black and she wondered if it was damaged or if it was just part of his armor, "I can see why you don't like showing those scars off."

Genji nodded saying nothing for a moment, "Thank you for not shying."

Emily sat down frowning, "Not going to lie they look painful but all battle scars do."

Reaching out he took her cup handing it to her before taking his own, leaning back as he relaxed, "Dying tends to leave it's mark."

Sipping her tea Emily wondered what had tried to kill him and what the other guy looked liked. "So does living."

"That it does," Genji agreed nodding, sipping his tea he smiled, "not bad."

"Thanks. I guess you aren't used to British teas huh?" Emily was not sure if he even needed to still eat as he was, was it rude to ask?

"Lena has a few but no," Genji answered fine with a bit of small talk. "You may ask I will not hold your curiosity against you."

"Are you hungry? I mean you can drink so that means you can eat right?" Emily trusted Genji would try not to become offended but it didn't mean she couldn't be more tactful than a child. 

"I can yes, but I am not very hungry at the moment," Setting his empty cup back down he took a tool from the case. 

Emily nodded watching Genji check the tool that vaguely reminded her of a hot glue gun. He ran the tip along the coils of what looked liked cords of muscle that were still attached. Taking another tool he pressed a detached coil into place, plugging the tip into its former socket. Watching him she wondered what had caught the limb to pull out the artificial muscles but not cut or seemly damage it. It was clear from how steady his hand was he was used to this kind of work and that made sense, no doubt the unarmored parts needed more care after heavy fighting. "Can you feel that?"

"I can turn off the feeling to limbs when repairing them, it works like a local anesthesia. Angela made sure that was included in the full cybernization upgrade I received after the fall of Blackwatch and my fulltime initiation into Overwatch." Genji answered evenly as he worked, the damage had been minimal but Lena was right if they got into another fight his arm could be compromised. 

Emily perked up at the name Angela, she knew her from photo's and stories, "She happy you answered the recall?"

"Yes, she was worried I had gotten myself killed for a while," Genji frowned at a damaged coil, detaching the still attached end he yanked it free and tossed it into the case before taking anew one from the case inside. "I was not in the best headspace when Overwatch fell and I just disappeared."

Emily nodded as she tucked her legs under her self, head resting on her fist propped up by her elbow on the back of the couch. "Lena mentioned you weren't the warmest."

"I considered my new body an abomination and had little care for anything besides destroying the clan who had killed me." Genji sighed softly, "It took me nearly a decade to come to terms with what I had become."

"And you regret not letting the others get close now huh?" Emily asked nodding when Genji glanced away. "I haven't met many of you guys but if half of Lena tells me is true they will forgive you in a hertbeat...is that the problem?"

"I thought a lot about forgiveness after telling my brother I forgive him for doing this to me. Some people believe forgiveness must be earned while my master tells me me forgiveness can only be given. I am not sure which is true, both may be, but I know I have to atone to a few of them for my actions." Genji had done Angela wrong more then anyone and even if she assured him she understood and it was all right now he did not feel it was. 

"And what do they think?" Emily had heard when Overwatch was disbanded they all left, some staying more in touch then others and no one was surprised Genji disappeared. 

Genji shook his head, "They are pleased I have made peace with what I am, they forgive too easily."

"You are too hard on yourself," Emily chided as Genji put the tolls away, Lena had been the same when she spoke of her failure to save Mondatta.

"Lena tell you that?" Genji asked as he flexed his right arm, fingers curling slowly.

"You two aren't so different," It was no surprise to her Lena had bonded with this man, claiming him as one of several 'big brothers' and a protective one at that. "I think saving their lives over and over is enough to earn you a second chance so let yourself have it."

Genji turned his arm summoning his shuriken before retracting them, "Experience?"

Emily bit her lip, "Let's just say female intuition and leave it at that hmm?" 

Genji glanced at her for a moment before nodding, "As you wish. Is this where I am to threaten you if you break Lena's heart now?"

"I'm dating a superhero with a superhero found family I break her heart I am a goner six ways to Sunday." Emily giggled when he smirked amused. "I promise if we break up it will be her choice or mutual."

"Than all shall be well," Genji informed her nodding before setting the case aside. "It still feels strange playing the part of an older brother."

Emily placed a hand on his knee, "You're doing just fine promise."

Lena hovered near the door worried things would not go well even if she was sure Emily wouldn't react like so many others had. Relaxing when Genji did she moved away to actually make some coffee. Sneaking a peak she watched Genji work as Emily made herself more comfortable. She knew them both very well so she studied what she could see of them. Genji was focused but perfectly calm, a good sign considering he had just met Emily as was sitting very close to her completely maskless. Emily was doing her leaning in and being a super good listener lean and Lena smiled. She had been pleased to see Emily and Winston getting on, as if there was any doubt they wouldn't. Jesse would warm to her Lena was sure of it, the man was a softie and he didn't hide it well from his friends. Genji had always been more guarded, Jesse had called him angry but nice once and Lena found it fitting. In the years since Overwatch had fallen Genji had lost a lot of that anger but all the nice remained right where it always had been. Grabbing three mugs she set to readying the coffee since she didn't have to worry about a ninja hiding her girlfriend's dead body anytime soon. Entering the room she set Emily's and her own coffee down before moving to drape her arms over Genji's shoulders, chin tapping his soft hair. Grinning down at him when he titled his head back to look up at her, "Good ninja kitty."

Genji smirked as he took the mug, gently butting Lena's chin before lowering his head to sip his coffee, "Arigato."

Lena giggled as she leaned forward and ruffled soft black hair, laughing when Genji playfully hissed at her, "So cute. Emily he followed me home can we keep him?"

Emily laughed at the pair, if Lena had always been like this it was no wonder why Genji was so fond of her. "As long as he doesn't claw the furniture."

"Cheers!" Lena gave Genji a hug before moving to sit between the seated pair, "I love being right."

Emily sipped her coffee content, she knew Lena would have to leave soon but seeing her today had been wonderful and meeting another of her friends was nice. Knowing the blur of silver and green was at Lena's side made her worry less, "Will the others be worrying anytime soon?"

"Radioed in letting Winston know we were fine," Lena answered taking a long sip thinking, "I guess we should head out soon huh?"

"Not necessarily," Genji answered as he leaned back lazily.

Lena titled her head brow arching, "Sneaky ninja share?"

"We are not officially back on the clock yet so you might as well enjoy a nice night out while you can." Lena deserved all the happiness she could get and Emily was rather agreeable as well so it was easy to encourage them.

Lena frowned before blinking and grinning, "Brilliant!"

Emily leaned forward, "You want us to go out on a date?"

Genji tilted his head, "If that is what you want."

"What about you?" Emily rather liked the idea of spending the night with her girlfriend but Lena had not come home alone. 

Genji held up his hand, "Do not concern yourself."

"Sneaky ninja stuff?" Lena teased pretty sure he would only be sneaking around for part of the night.

Smirking Genji nodded, "I have taught you well."

"Well sounds like a plan to me. What do you say Emily?" Lena trusted Genji would keep himself amused and out of trouble so she was fine not asking really.

Emily frowned, Lena seemed sure Genji would be fine and no doubt he would make himself scarce once they got home, "No point worrying about the place with a ninja super hero sitting on our couch." 

"Great!" Lena jumped to her feet, "I need a quick shower. Feel free to continue bonding while I'm gone." Winking she was gone.

Genji chuckled taking his helmet he put it back on before tapping the com built into the armor over his ears, "Denwa suru Winston...yo."

"Genji hello. Is everything all right? Lena called over an hour ago and I expected to hear from you once you were in the air but the jet is still parked."

"We're fine Winston," Genji assured the gorilla with a hint of a laugh in his voice. "We are at Lena and Emily's and will be staying the night unless the world is ending faster than it was when we left."

"Very funny. Wait you're at their place?! Of course you are. You _sure_ everything in fine?"

Genji sighed, "Winston we are both just fine. Lena simply deserves a nice night out before she can't get five minutes to herself because every problem in the world suddenly needs to be fixed yesterday."

"Well nothing new has come up and everything is going as smoothly as to be expected here so as long as you are both home by dinner tomorrow I can't get too mad."

"She'll be thrilled," Genji closed his eyes, it was good to hear everything was going well back at base.

"Genji?"

"Yeah?" The cyborg asked keeping his eyes closed, Winston was not a tyrant.

"I'm glad you decided to come back."

Genji smiled touched, "Luckily you didn't lose my number. Take care Winston I will send you a report in a few hours."

"Understood. Until tomorrow Genji."

"Ja ne Winston," Double tapping the com he pulled his helmet off once more. "Winston wants us back by dinner tomorrow."

Emily turned at a shouted kay she had not heard Lena in the hall, ninja skills came in handy, "Thank you."

Genji shook his head, "Lena is my friend and she will be busy once Overwatch is officially back. Almost everyone I care about is there so busy is not an issue for me."

"You know while you're sneaking around in the shadows and all you might want to get that nice Angela lady a souvenir?"

Genji frowned, arms loosely crossing, "And _what_ has Lena told you?"

"You _both_ mentioned she is important to you, and tokens to show you care go a long way to make up for past misdeeds." Emily smiled reassuringly, he was cute when he was being shy. "Trust me letting her know she is on your mind will mean a lot to her."

Genji nodded looking down and away as he considered, "And what gift is best for you gave me back my life and I walk out of yours without a word?"

 _"Very_ expensive jewelry," Emily answered, giggling at the double blink. "All joshing aside you know her pretty well right?"

"Better now than I did then," Reflection had shown him he had been better loved than he had realized making his leaving all the more selfish.

Emily nodded, sometimes it took time to see what had always been right in front of you, "Then get her something that will make her think of you when she sees it and no one else. You'll know it when you see it."

Genji leaned back, Angela was practical but sentimental so something nice for her office, which she spent too much time in, would likely be best. "And some expensive piece of jewelry?"

Emily grinned, "She dose go to a lot of functions that require fancy attire so yes."

Angela had gone to a few of those that he knew of that had little to do with her work at Overwatch, they sounded boring to him. "Lena will drag you to one sooner or later."

"Not sure I am ready to be shown off to a group of heroes," Emily admitted ducking her head, blinking when gentle fingers took her chin.

"They will love you. Lena is dear to all of us and you make her happy, happier than I have seen her before. No mater what else we are we are just people no better or different that you." Genji would hate to be shown off now as well but Lena was not shallow she loved her friends and Emily and wanted them all to like each other. 

Emily sniffed wiping her eye, "The big bad ninja is a softie eh?"

Genji grinned, "Always was but you're Lena's family so why hide it?"

"Luv you look lovely as always but if you want to change..," Lena smiled at pair as she flattened the crimson material of her tight dress, high slits allowing her to run just fine. 

Emily nodded, she was not dressed for a nice night out, "Be right back."

Lena watched her go before turning to Genji, "Help?" Holding up the delicate chain knowing he'd catch on, she swore necklaces were designed to not be a one person ordeal. Genii nodded as he rose and walked up behind her, nimble fingers that could crush bone securing the clasp no doubt with years of experience and not just ninja dexterity. "So just home by dinner tomorrow?"

"Everything is the normal controlled chaos back at base and I will send him the report while you are out so yes." Genji would have been annoyed if Lena had been forced to rush back because some bastards decided to cause trouble.

Lena turned hand on the dangling golden heart and lightening bolt, "You're doing paperwork for me so I can do on a date? Should I be suspicious?" 

Genji chuckled, leaning close he smirked, "Always."

Laughing Lena slapped his chest with the back of her hand, "I liked you before but I like you better with a sense of humor."

"Oh I had one before but dark and cynical is not for everyone," Genji was happy to not still be living in that time.

"Poor Jesse," Lena had witnessed a few matches between the two, Genji's tongue was as sharp as his blades and mercy had not been his thing.

"The cowboy gave as good as he got," Genji assured the shorter brunette with a smirk, he was curious what Jesse would think of all of this.

"Help yourself to anything," Emily offered as she scribbled on a piece of paper, holding it out she smiled. "We'll ring if we'll be out past midnight."

Genji nodded taking the paper, "Have fun ladies."

Lena smiled, resting her hands on Genji's chest as she leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Best big brother ninja a gal could have."

Genji chuckled as he sat back down they would be fine or someone would become a pincushion for his shuriken. Propping his feet up on the case he crossed his ankles as he leaned back. Grabbing his helmet he considered what styles went well with the dresses he knew Angela had as he replaced it so he could report directly to Athena. Genji was a man of his word and the report would not take that long so might as well get it out of the way. 

**djlkjkdjljsakdjlsajdljldsjajsl**

Not sure if I should do a chapter two with Angela getting some love this time or post it as a separate One Shot companion piece? Thoughts? God I hope this wasn't a mess this lady needs more lore, as do they all really. New to this Fandom so please be gentle in the comments. 


End file.
